


Why Are You Like This

by Zarla



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron just doesn't GET Roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekopyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekopyo/gifts).



She just did not understand her at all.

Honestly, what kind of life had she lived? How could she not even think about it, not even consider _reality_? With the life _they_ had lived, she'd always thought about it. She couldn't afford not to. It wasn't something she could just ignore for the sake of it. As nice as it was to imagine the elaborate machines she could build if she didn't have a budget, she knew better than to assume that that was how the world worked. Tron knew how the world worked.

And it was driving her crazy that Roll didn't.

Roll kept suggesting things, kept changing plans, kept coming up with ideas that were unworkable, unusable, but mostly unaffordable. Not only did she have the audacity to try and improve on Tron's designs, which were just fine the way they were, thank you, but she didn't even consider the cost of those enhancements. Not once! How could someone not think about how much something cost like that? Tron kept track of how much every single mech had cost her... she knew the value of money. Their family had struggled long and hard for every bit of it they'd managed to keep, every zenny they'd earned one way or another. Roll, apparently, thought zenny fell from the sky, or materialized out of nothing, or something.

It was that that really bothered her about her, and not, say, that look she would get whenever she looked up at the sky and she knew she was thinking about Mega Man. She'd make the most obnoxious little sighs, and she just couldn't stand it. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything. She didn't care about that stupid blue boy. What kind of person would? It wasn't like she cared. She didn't.

She just didn't want to see someone pining and moping and not doing anything. And then when she was doing something, she was just making things more difficult. All her changes and criticisms and her complete inability to understand that things cost money, and that you need to save money. Every time she explained the concept, it was like it was completely lost on her. Tron did not understand how you could get through life that way. Did Mega Man make that much money on all his digging expeditions that she never had to worry about that sort of thing? What kind of life was that to live?

Tron could imagine living like that, sure, but she knew better, and it wasn't like Mega Man was here now anyway. It didn't matter what a great a provider he might have been, it was up to the two of them. And with their series of failures on the rocket, all of which were not her fault of course, Tron would have thought that saving money would have become even more of a priority! It wasn't like ship parts just grew on trees or something! All the prototypes cost money, but Roll didn't get that.

It was strange seeing someone focus on plans, all of which Tron had to reluctantly admit were technologically sound, and just not even care or mention the cost. Suggesting changes that were just impossible with their current finances. How do you get that detached from reality?

At least Tron had her head on straight. The Bonnes always knew how to survive, and they knew what they needed _to_ survive. Sure, sometimes they may have taken things from the less fortunate, or the weak, but in the end, who was really important to her? Her family, that was who. They did what they had to, and that was that.

After she'd argued with Roll for almost an entire afternoon, debating the cost of the fuel storage unit, she'd eventually stormed off in a huff. It was like arguing with a brick wall! Sometimes Roll would have such great ideas, or at least, ideas that weren't entirely terrible, but they'd just be impossible to do with things the way they were. Why did she have to be this way? Why was this so hard?

If they had unlimited zenny, then they could have easily gotten Mega Man down by now. No question. However, they didn't have unlimited zenny, and they weren't going to make any progress until Roll accepted that fact.

She'd sat down by Teisel, still fuming, and she could tell that he was a little disappointed at their lack of progress. At least, that's what it looked like to her.

"She just doesn't get it!" Tron held out her arms. "These things cost money!"

Teisel nodded, raising a fist in agreement. "That's right! The cost of the parts alone...!"

"If she'd just think about how much things cost and how much we could save, we'd be much further along." She crossed her arms. "It's so frustrating!"

"Don't worry, Tron. I have faith in you." He grinned at her, baring his teeth just a little too much like he always did. It gave him a manic, slightly unpredictable look. "I know you can build ANYthing!" And he paused for a moment, raising his hand to his chin in thought. "If we can afford it, anyway..."

Teisel was always so supportive. That was another reason that she always kept finances in mind... she knew Teisel worried about that kind of thing too, and he'd always worked so hard to keep them going. He probably thought more about zenny than she did! But that didn't mean she couldn't do her part and keep it in mind as well. They all had to look out for each other... who else would?

That was another reason that Roll's apparent ignorance of how much things cost bothered her... that wasn't something her family could afford to forget. They never had that luxury... they'd fought and scraped for every zenny they could get. It must have been nice to live like Roll and just not care about that kind of thing, only the end result. The things Tron could have made if she didn't have a budget!

But she did, and always had, and she knew that. Teisel worked hard to support them, and she worked just as hard to support them as well.

"It must be nice to not have to worry about how much things cost." Tron huffed. "It's like she's never paid for anything in her entire life!"

"Well, that blue boy was good at what he did." Teisel rubbed his chin in thought. "Good enough maybe that she didn't have to worry about that kind of thing."

Tron thought about the many, many, many times they'd been defeated by Mega Man, the way he'd moved, the look on his face, that voice... and she looked off to one side, mumbling. "He was pretty good..."

Not that she cared or anything.

She felt Teisel rest one huge hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. He was smiling at her, encouragingly, and while a lot of people said that it was hard to tell emotions with optics like you could with real eyes, she could read the affection in his expression without any trouble at all.

"But you can do it, Tron. I know you can, no matter what happens." And his softer smile widened into his more usual manic grin. "After all, we're Bonnes! We don't give up!"

Tron blinked for a few moments, then smiled back at him with equal enthusiasm. "Yeah, we're Bonnes! We don't let a few failures stand in our way!"

"That's right, we look at what we've done, see what we've done wrong, and we fix it." Teisel crossed his arms, nodding his head in satisfaction. "So I know you can do this."

Tron nodded in response, almost automatically, and she raised a fist in determination. "That's right... I can do this! I just need to think it all through..."

And she'd left to meet up with Roll again, although she didn't apologize. After all, as far as she was concerned, she wasn't the one in the wrong.

But, even considering who she was working with, considering the limitations on what she could do and what she could build, she could do this.

She was a Bonne, after all.


End file.
